


In The Dark

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [17]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nadia Stark, Pregnancy, and expecting their third child, but things don't go as planned, in which tony and loki are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki enjoyed being pregnant, especially since he’d married Tony. His pregnancies in the past hadn’t exactly ended well for his children, but with Tony, he had a family. And he enjoyed the warmth the washed over his mind, the warmth from the light of the life growing inside him.</p><p>Then the light flickered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



> Um, this came out of an RP I'm doing with darkly-stark on tumblr. We have this huge Frostiron/Spideypool verse on tumblr. Loki and Tony are married, and their first child was Peter, and then their second child, Nadia, was born at the same time as Peter's first child with Wade. In the RP, around the time Nadia was 8, Loki got pregnant again, but then we switched to RPing FrostHawk (and those ficlets can be found in the Bound and Claimed 'Verse series) and we didn't do anything with them for a while. When we came back to this verse, we came back to Spideypool first, but I remembered that pregnancy was left unresolved, so, like the asshole I am, I suggested that Loki lost the child.
> 
> This fic is the result of that.

Loki was happy, curled up on the couch in the tower, hand placed against his belly. There wasn’t a visible bump yet, but he knew there soon would be. Tony had already gotten more cuddly, as he always did when Loki was pregnant. Waking him up with soft kisses and the tickle of Tony’s beard against the soft skin of his belly, hands constantly seeking Loki’s touch, pulling Loki close.

Every time he saw Tony’s eyes, they were wide with happiness and excitement.

It wasn’t as if it was Loki’s first rodeo. Or even Tony’s. He and Tony had had two kids together before this, and then Peter, their son, had had a couple of his own.

Pregnancy was a pretty normal occurrence around there, Loki had to admit.

It didn’t mean Tony was any less amazed by it whenever a baby was on the way.

Loki told him they were having a little girl, because he could feel it. The light inside him, small but getting bigger every day, felt female, and she felt happy. 

Loki couldn’t wait to meet her. 

A giggle from his daughter pulled him out of his thoughts. She was sitting on the floor at his feet, scooted up to the coffee table, where she had several coloring books and a box of crayons skewed around, taking up the whole space. 

Loki really did adore Nadia. She was shy, didn’t speak much and preferred instead to show you what she wanted to say, especially when she was scared or nervous, but everyone in the family had gotten used to that, so there was rarely any miscommunication, and they’d been working on getting her more used to talking out loud, sometimes insisting that she say something with words, even if she’d made her point perfectly clear with images. She’d also started developing quite the artistic ability, and Loki had been meaning to ask her if she wanted to start art classes. He thought she might enjoy it, and it might help pull her out of her shell. 

He looked down at his daughter. “What’s so funny, Pretty Girl?”

Nadia giggled again and picked up the coloring book to show him. She’d drawn Iron Man armor over Prince Eric and Loki’s own armor over Ariel, and colored Ariel’s hair stark black. “It’s you and Daddy!”

Loki chuckled, taking the coloring book from her. “And why am I Ariel in this situation?”

“‘Cause sometimes, you’re a girl,” she said, as if it were obvious. “But Daddy is always a boy.”

Loki laughed again. “Of course, what was I thinking?” He handed the coloring book back to his daughter, and she turned to the next page eagerly, chewing on the end of her pencil as she decided what to do with the next one. Loki settled back into his reverie, letting his eyes fall closed and enjoying the peace.

He’d insisted that Tony go work in his lab, and not come back until dinnertime. Tony had taken to hovering, and as much as Loki loved the man, he could be a bit annoying, especially when he was fawning over Loki and refusing to even let him do something as simple as pouring a glass of orange juice.

Loki enjoyed being pregnant, especially since he’d married Tony. His pregnancies in the past hadn’t exactly ended well for his children, but with Tony, he had a family. They’d raised Peter and now their son had a Ph.D and a family of his own. They were still raising Nadia, though, so he was allowed to have lazy days like this, sitting with his daughter. And he enjoyed the warmth the washed over his mind, the warmth from the light inside him.

Then the light flickered. Loki stilled, eyes wide, and he focused on the light, wondering if he’d imagined it, or... But he couldn’t have. He’d never felt that happen before, not with any of his children with Tony, or any before. His breath was coming quickly now as panic began to grip him.

Nadia had turned around again and was saying something, trying to show Loki her artwork, but Loki couldn’t focus on anything the little girl was saying. Because now the light had gone out.

Loki was engulfed in the dark and the cold and the emptiness brought on. He let out a cry of pain, clutching his stomach, but it was no use. The light was gone.

Nadia looked up at Loki in surprise and fear, but Loki couldn’t focus on anything. The light was gone. He was nothing.

He stood and rushed for the nearest bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Nadia was still on the ground in the living room, crayons strewn around her, trembling. “J-Jarvis?” she said in a shaky voice.

_“Yes, Miss Stark?”_

“Something’s wrong with Mama!” They’d always told her that if something happened, she should immediately tell Jarvis, that he’d know what to do, that he’d call for them. 

_“I have alerted Mr. Stark and he is on his way here from his lab.”_

She stayed curled up there, and Tony arrived less than a minute later. “Nadia?” She let out a cry and ran into his arms. Tony knelt down and caught her, hugging her close. “Baby Girl, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Mama!” she sobbed.

“Where’s Mama?”

She pointed to the closed door. “B-bathroom. He shouted and then ran in there. It scared me.”

Tony squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek. “Go up to your room, okay? I’ll talk to mama and then bring you cocoa.”

She wiped away the tear that was making its way down her cheek and nodded. “Okay, daddy.”

After she walked back upstairs, all her movements hesitant, Tony walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Loki?” He received no reply, so he tried the doorknob and found it locked. “Loki, are you in there?” 

Still no reply.

“Jarvis?”

_“Master Stark is located in the bathroom, sir. I believe him to be quite upset.”_

“Can you unlock the door?”

_“He is using a security override.”_

“So override his override.”

_“He’s using your override, sir. I can’t.”_

Tony muttered to himself and tried the doorknob again, even though he knew it was useless, rattling the door. “Loki, let me in!”

Loki still wasn’t replying, and Tony was starting to get pissed now. “Loki, open the door or I’ll go get my suit and break it down.”

There was a soft click and when Tony tried the doorknob again, it turned in his hand. Slowly, he opened the door, not sure what he was expecting to find.

Loki was curled up on the floor in the corner, hands in his hair, which was messy and strewn in all directions. He was muttering lightly to himself and didn’t look up at Tony as he entered.

“Loki?” he asked, approaching cautiously. “Babe, are you okay?”

Loki looked up at him, eyes wide in terror and helplessness. Tony moved closer, sinking to the floor in front of him. “C’mon, Loki, talk to me.”

“It’s gone,” he breathed. “She’s gone.”

“Loki, what are you-” Tony stilled. “You don’t mean-”

Loki nodded, tears filling his eyes. “I couldn’t stop it. She just flickered and she was gone.” He clutched at his stomach uselessly.

All the air seemed to leak out of Tony and he couldn’t properly breath. He collapsed forward against Loki, clinging to him, as his own tears started to come. He’d been so excited for another little girl, another little princess running around the tower, and now she was gone...

They clung to each other for a long time, on the hard tile floor of the bathroom, mourning the little girl they’d never been allowed to know, neither willing to pull out of the other’s grasp. 

Finally, Loki spoke, voice hoarse and broken. “We should go see Nadia. I scared her...”

“I’ll go-” Tony started, and Loki tightened his grip on Tony, looking up at him with fear. “We’ll go together?” Loki nodded and Tony helped him to stand.

Nadia was curled up on her bed when they pushed the door open. “Mama!” she cried, running over. Loki knelt down and she threw her arms around his neck.

“It’s okay, Pretty Girl, I’m sorry I scared you.”

She sniffled, still shaking slightly. “Mama, are you okay?”

Loki looked up at Tony, helpless.

“Mama got scared,” Tony said, kneeling on the floor next to her. “Baby...I don’t think you’re getting a little sister after all.”

She looked at Tony in confusion. “What do you mean? Mama’s having a baby!”

Loki shook his head sadly. “Not anymore. That’s what happened in the living room.” He pressed a hand to his belly. “There’s no baby anymore.”

Nadia’s lip quivered and she hugged Loki again. “Are you gonna be okay?” she murmured, voice shaking.

Loki wrapped his arms around Nadia, a tear sliding down his cheek. “I don’t know, Baby Girl. I don’t know.”


End file.
